The present invention relates to a flotation device suited to teach beginner swimming techniques or provide enjoyment in an aquatic environment while providing flotation to at least a portion of the swimmer's body.
In the past, flotation devices have been utilized to teach basic swimming techniques. Prior art flotation devices have been constructed using a polyethylene foam core with composite materials laminated to the top, bottom, and side rails of the polyethylene core. Other flotation devices are constructed using polystyrene foam that is blown into a fabric shell. Further, other prior art flotation devices are constructed with a polystyrene core that is heat bonded to composite materials that surround the entire polystyrene core. However, when bonding a polystyrene core to other composite covering materials, it is often difficult to obtain an acceptable bonding strength between the polystyrene core and the composite covering materials. An additional disadvantage in using polystyrene foam includes covering the foam with other materials to preserve the structural integrity. Prior art flotation devices have been designed with a focus on balancing structural rigidity and material density as some prior art flotation devices have preferred designs that utilize stiffer materials to improve the aquatic performance of the flotation device. Moreover, while polystyrene may offer a greater structural stiffness than other polymer foams of a similar density, it is more susceptible to damage from impact forces. Many of these construction methods involve numerous steps or high production costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flotation device, which is capable of providing minimal water resistance and increased durability over the existing prior art.